Digital images generally comprise a plurality of pixels, where the pixels correspond to a smallest controllable/addressable element of the digital image. A pixel generally comprises pixel values that correspond to various visual components of the respective pixel, such as color level, intensity, opacity, luminance, and/or other such visual components.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. Moreover the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.